Nobody's Thoughts
by vanhouck700
Summary: Namine's thoughts on her actions at different moments during Chain of Memories. Rated T for eventual agnst
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I always wondered how Namine felt during the events of Chain of Memories, so I decided to try and write it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Nobody's Thoughts**

Chapter 1

She sat in a white room. To her right, was a white bird cage with a doll inside. The doll looked exactly like her. It was only one of two possessions she had, the other being her sketch book and pencils. She had no idea where it had came from, but the place it resided now was a fitting one, a representation of how her nonexistent heart felt. She, was a Nobody and her name, was Namine.

The only other pieces of furniture in the room were the chair she sat on, and the table she set her sketch book on. She had just finished a colored pencil drawing of her prison. Castle Oblivion. Oh how she wanted to hate it. But at the same time, she couldn't. After all, it was the only place she had ever been. You simply do not hate what is always there. The same could not be said however, for the group that was keeping here there. Organization XIII. A group of incomplete people who had wished to become whole.

She didn't know why they had been sent here originally, she assumed they had been ordered to be here by someone of a higher rank because a group of six did not go around calling themselves thirteen, unless they were exceedingly dense. But she knew their purpose now, a purpose she had been trapped in. Marluxia, Lord of Castle Oblivion had quickly set to making good use of her talents when he found her, wandering the castle alone. What were her talents you ask? Namine had the natural ability to manipulate memories. Memories of a very special person, and those tied to his ever strengthening heart.

She had already heard about him from the Organization members. The Keyblade wielder who had been the Keyblade's second choice, but who had wielded it like a true Keyblade Master to save the worlds from plunging into darkness. A heart so strong, it allowed him to keep his human form even as a Heartless. A heart so strong it shone through the blackest darkness, which he had willing gone into to save the person he cared about the most. A heart so strong that even his Nobody was capable of feeling. And he was coming here. Very soon, Namine knew this witch would have to play her part. A witch. That is what Marluxia and Larxene had called her.

That's all she was to them, a stereotype, an object, a tool to be used in aiding their goal. What was their goal one would ask? To use the power of the Keyblade master to take over the Organization and claim it as their own. Namine was instrumental in this plan, but that didn't give her any special privileges, they still tormented her same as always. She was so alone. Utterly, and truly alone. Had she a heart, she could have been described as heartbroken. Pushing these thoughts away, she began to get ready. He was almost here, she could sense his presence. The presence of the Key that Connects everything.

**Sora.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Nobody's Thoughts**

Chapter 2

Sora was in the castle now, she could feel it. He had faced Marluxia and was beginning to understand what this place really was, a place to reclaim the memories buried deep within the heart. Or so he thought. Bit by bit, Namine focused on rewriting his background memories. Nothing would feel different unless he really looked. For now anyways, she was still just in the shadows.

But if he thought hard enough, wouldn't he remember a third best friend? One who had been there when he was a child, someone who had to go away, someone who he protected? Some one important. She smiled to herself as she drew. She was going to be important to someone. For the first time in her very short and miserable life, someone would care. Even if it was just a lie, it was enough. Very soon, he would be able to say her name. To think back and recall the girl who was always drawing, the quiet blonde who he swore to protect.

A tear rolled down her face and dripped onto her sketch pad. She knew what she was doing was wrong, she could clearly see that. But another part of her wanted this. Wanted that person who would give anything to make sure she was ok. No one would though, not on their own. So she kept drawing, rewriting Sora's heart. Writing herself into it, becoming someone who was wanted.

Through her tears, she laughed. Wanted. She was only wanted her because of her abilities. She was certain that, once Sora was his, Marluxia would kill her. Larxene had taunted her enough with that promise.

_"Maybe not,"_ she thought to herself. What if Sora won? What if the strength of the heart of the Keyblade Master was too much for the group of Nobodies? Would she finally be with someone who cared then? What if they just stayed in this Castle, together, forever? A prison wouldn't be a prison if she had someone to share it with.

She shook her head. No, Sora would lose. Because, very soon, he was going to lose his light. He would forget Kairi, and Namine would be all he knew. A false light was just an empty void. Just like the heart she would never have, false and empty. She was dooming Sora to the same fate. But she had no choice.

**She kept drawing.**

* * *

**I know the word count has been a little low these past two chapters but I'm pretty much taking every cut scene in Re: Chain of Memories that Namine is in and using those to inspire my writing. So far they've been about 5 seconds long, but they get longer soon! Thanks for reading and please, tell me what you think!**


End file.
